


Trapped and Well Concealed (Another Obligatory Seven Minutes in Heaven Fic)

by VelocityKilljoy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Lotta making out in this one, M/M, Rich and Michael are sly bastards and I love them, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, The PT Cruiser makes an appearance, The squad just want to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelocityKilljoy/pseuds/VelocityKilljoy
Summary: The squad are sick to death of Rich and Michael's pining so they decide to do something about it.One unforseen issue: The two are already (secretly) together; it's just more fun not to tell anyone.Antics ensue.--Not quite your ordinary seven minutes in heaven fic.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Trapped and Well Concealed (Another Obligatory Seven Minutes in Heaven Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> The title (at least the bit not in brackets) is from Take Over, The Break's Over, which you probably already knew if you like Fall Out Boy. I just thought it fitted with the whole sneaking around thing.

It was just another normal Saturday night for a specific group of Middleborough High students. Everyone was set to gather at Jake’s new apartment for their usual chill evening, and Michael was on his way to pick up Rich. Rich was the only one in the group without a driver’s licence and Michael was the first to volunteer to give him rides whenever the group was meeting up. Everyone let this happen, smug smiles and bets exchanged because who couldn’t see the way they looked at each other? Clearly, the two of them were the only ones unable to see it and that was why there was a plan set for this evening. 

They were all set to meet at seven – the time was clearly stated on the group-chat – so, naturally, everyone but Michael and Rich had met at six thirty to discuss the game plan. Everyone was gathered around Jeremy, who was in the process of gluing a magnet to the inside of a bottle top. Jake sat next to him, talking the rest of the team through the game plan.

“Okay so Chloe, you suggest seven minutes in heaven. It’ll look like you’re trying to make out with me or Jeremy again. You’ll go first and whoever you end up in the closet with just has to deal. Could be any one of us. Then, Jenna, you put your drink down in-front of Michael,” Jake held up a red solo cup, another magnet stuck onto the inside. “And then the bottle will land on him and we shut them in a closet where they will, undoubtably, give in to their mutual pining and stick their tongues down each other’s throats.” 

Everyone cringed at the TMI but they were all in agreement. Tonight was the night they would finally get their two friends to stop pathetically yearning.

\--

Rich moaned desperately as Michael kissed down his neck, writhing underneath him. They were in the back seat of the PT Cruiser with their hands all over each other as the windows steamed up around them. Michael moved down further, now lifting the bottom of Rich’s shirt and sucking hickeys into his stomach. Rich’s legs wrapped around Michael and he arched his back, chasing the heat of Michael’s mouth. As Rich let out another enthusiastic mewl, Michael stopped.

“Time?”

Reluctantly, Rich pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.

“Quarter to seven. Fuck, we should get moving soon.”

They slowly detached themselves from each other, hands moving to re-style hair and adjust clothing until they both deemed themselves presentable. Rich climbed over the centre console into the passenger seat and Michael got out, re-entering through the driver’s door. He leaned over and pecked Rich’s cheek, to which Rich responded by catching his lips as he tried to move away. Within seconds, they were almost as heated as they had been in the backseat, hands roaming, and chests pressed together. Rich was the one to break away this time, giggling as he did. He quickly ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s not messed up again, is it?”

Michael smiled and kissed his forehead.

“It’s perfect. You look great.”

“You think I look great when I’m covered in sweat and jizz, Michael.”

“You do!”

Rich shook his head amusedly.

“I know I do. But I’m not sure the others would quite feel the same, so I need to know if I look like I just got smashed or not.”

“You unfortunately don’t.”

“Shame,” Rich said dryly. “How long are we going to keep this up?”

“Until it stops being funny. Or until we can make them all look like absolute fools.”

They both laughed, knowing how frustrated their friends were becoming over their constant heart-eyes. At the beginning of their relationship, they’d agreed not to tell the rest of their friends that they’d started dating. It was, to begin with, because Rich wasn’t quite as comfortable with his sexuality as he wished he was, and Michael had been eager to support him in any way he could. After that, however, they had realised just how fun it was to make their friends lose their marbles over the apparent UST between the two of them and it was a downhill slope from there. They subtly encouraged their friends’ agony with long, forlorn stares and stilted conversations to look like they were nervous around each other. It was the long game that they were in for and they were doing a damn good job of pissing everyone off. 

“Alright, let’s go. It’s showtime!”

\--

“Okay everyone, places!” Brooke yelled from her spot by the window. She had just seen Michael’s… unique… car pull up, signalling beginning of what was going to be a very interesting evening. 

As soon as Michael and Rich walked in, they knew something was up. Everyone was acting normal and if the two of them knew anything about their friends it was that none of them were normal in the slightest. They exchanged a subtle look of suspicion before joining in with the various conversations. 

Michael was the first to notice one of the magnets. Mere seconds into talking to Jenna, he saw the black metal chip stuck to the inside of her cup. To give credit where credit was due, she had filled it with Coca-Cola so it was harder to tell than if it had been beer and was legitimately drinking from it – although Michael wasn’t exactly sure how sanitary that was. He carried on the conversation as normal, however, not letting his innocent façade drop for even a second. What ever they were up to, he was going to find out soon.

It was Rich who found the bottle magnet. From the time that he had spent with his SQUIP, he had become very adept at keeping track of who had what drink, as well as how to hide the fact he wasn’t drinking by hanging on to one water-filled bottle all evening without anyone twigging. Jake had not undergone such rigorous social training, and Rich very quickly noticed how he hadn’t let go of the same bottle all the while they had been there. He didn’t let his eyes fix on it for too long, knowing it could arouse suspicion, but he caught enough of a glimpse to notice the magnet on the cap when Jake took a swig from it. Cogs in his brain running at lightspeed, he started edging his way over to Michael. 

He seamlessly injected himself into the conversation on the other side of the room, very conscious of how everyone seemed to be tracking his movements. 

“Hey Michael, I was thinking about that thing from earlier and guess what.”

“What?”

Rich motioned for him to lean in before whispering in his ear.

“There’s a magnet in the top of Jake’s bottle.”

Michael’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth as if Rich had said something ground-breaking

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed, quietly enough for it to seem private but loud enough for anyone to hear. “I didn’t even think about it like that. He could totally have put the poison on the rim of the glass instead of in the water. And I found a really shitty joke I think you’d like too!”

Michael then dipped down to Rich’s level and whispered, “and there’s one on the inside of Jenna’s cup too. I’m thinking spin the bottle, but we can’t be sure. Also, if they ask, the joke is: I bought some shoes from a drug dealer. I don't know what he laced them with, but I was tripping all day.”

Without missing a beat, Rich burst out laughing. The others all looked over in an incredibly suspect manner, but Rich and Michael weren’t too bothered since they already knew they were up to something.

“And it’s extra funny,” Rich said between laughs, “Because I bought drugs from a shoe-dealer!”

Both of them were laughing at this point, but as their chucking subsided their eyes met, and their expressions softened. This was a routine they had down to a T, Rich looking up with puppy eyes at Michael, who looked back with a dopey grin, eyes flickering down to Rich’s lips for a second too long before one of them cleared their throat and they both looked away. That seemed to trigger whatever event the rest of the group had been waiting for, a sudden intense tension taking over the entire room.

“OMG! You guys, we should totally play seven minutes in heaven!”

Bingo. Rich and Michael knew instantly that the way Chloe was staring at Jake was a red herring. Everyone knew those two weren’t into each other anymore, even if Chloe was slightly tipsy. With that in mind, the two boys allowed their friends to drag them down into places that seemed very much pre-destined. Rich was guided next to Chloe, making it obvious that his turn would be second, while Michael was pulled down next to Jenna, who still had a death-grip on her rigged cup. 

The first spin put Chloe and Christine in the closet. Everyone knew it wasn’t going to be eventful considering Christine’s aromantic leanings, yet an excitement still buzzed in the air. Michael’s eyes met Rich’s for a spilt second and they both bit their lips to stop themselves cracking up and giving themselves away too early. As soon as the two girls came to sit back down, Jenna put her cup to one side. It should have looked like she was discarding by dropping it down in front of Michael, but both Michael and Rich knew what was going on. Jake handed Rich the bottle.

“Your turn, Rich!”

Rich smirked, placing the bottle down and spinning it with practiced grace. It surprised approximately no one at all when it swung around to point at Michael, thanks to the magnets. For a moment, though, both boys widened their eyes into their best impressions of deer in headlights, Rich letting out a squeak and shooting Jake a faux-panicked glance. 

Jake just grinned smugly and said, “Well, the bottle has spoken. I guess it’s off to the cupboard for you two!”

The rest of the group watched with bated breath as Michael and Rich were shoved into the closet and the door was closed. Jeremy beamed at his friends and they all smiled back.

“And now, we wait.”

\--

As soon as the door closed, Rich and Michael were picking back up from where they had been in the car. Their lips met in a passionate, hungry kiss and Michael’s hands hooked behind Rich’s thighs, prompting Rich to jump up and wrap his legs around Michael’s waist. In an instant, his back was pressed up against the wall and one of Michael’s hands was squeezing his ass. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

“We’re gonna tell them tonight, right?”

Michael grinned. 

“Oh, for sure.”

Then, he went right back to prising Rich’s lips open with his tongue. Rich readily accepted, moaning gently as Michael licked into his mouth. He used the wall as leverage to grind his crotch against Michael’s, revelling in the feeling of his partner’s jeans tightening. His own dick twitched in his pants as Michael’s mouth wandered, trailing down Rich’s jaw.

“Can I?” Michael asked, lips brushing against Rich’s skin in a way that sent shivers down his spine. He nodded and Michael latched back on to him, biting dark marks all the way down Rich’s neck. There would be no mistaking what had happened when they left the closet. Michael’s hands were drifting further and further up Rich’s shirt and, even without seeing the devious look on Michael’s face, Rich knew exactly what was coming. He bit his lip as Michael’s thumb grazed against his nipple, trying to hold back a noise he knew the others would be able to hear. Michael raised his head from Rich’s collarbone and brought their foreheads together. 

“C’mon, don’t do that, baby. I know how loud you are. I wanna hear you.”

With permission now granted, Rich let loose. Michael toyed with his chest some more, lightly tweaking the sensitive skin and Rich was losing his composure very quickly, practically screaming with every tug and squeeze. Their hips rocked against each other, a desperate rhythm knocking against the wall. It was obvious to both of them that the others could definitely hear, but they didn’t care at all, only focusing on each other.

\--

Outside, Jake was the first to speak up.

“So. That worked?”

Just about everyone grimaced as a high-pitched whine resounded from the closet. Jeremy groaned, curling up into a ball and covering his ears.

“Yeah, I think it may have worked a little too well.”

“No shit,” Chloe chimed in, a look of complete dismay taking over her features.

The alarm on Jenna’s phone went off and they all stared at each other expectantly. 

“Anyone going to get that?” Jenna asked. 

Brooke sighed. “I’ll do it.”

She stood, face half determined and half disturbed. With only a little hesitation, she knocked on the door.

“Seven minutes are up, you guys!” 

Almost immediately, the noises stopped. There was a quite ‘cool’ heard from the other side of the door, followed by a fair amount of shuffling. Then the door opened, and everyone stared at Michael as he walked out. He didn’t look too bad and for a second, everyone wondered whether the two had just been faking to make them all squirm. The second that Rich appeared, however, all doubt was gone. His hair was ruffled wildly, one side of his tank-top sliding off his shoulder and his neck littered with prominent bruises. 

“Holy shit.”

A sly grin swept across Rich’s face as he sat back down in the circle, this time lazily reclining into Michael’s lap. He swept a half-lidded glance around the room before turning his gaze back to Michael.

“Hey babe, are we gonna…?”

Michael grinned back, nodding affirmative as he wrapped his arms around Rich’s waist, pulling him closer.

“We’ve totally been fucking with you guys.”

Confused glances bounced around the circle, a visual echo of bewilderment.

“What?” Jake asked, trying to figure out what Rich meant.

“We’ve been dating for two months.”

“You’ve been what?” Jeremy chimed in incredulously. 

“There’s no way…” Brooke narrowed her eyes at them. “How do we know you aren’t actually just messing with us right now?”

Rich pulled up his shirt to reveal the hickeys from the previous make-out session in the car. “These.”

Brooke still seemed unconvinced, as did some of the others. “You could have done those in there.”

“Okay fine. Well, I still have some from Thursday that are starting to fade, if you want to see some aging on these.” Rich’s hands shot to his belt buckle, halfway through undoing it when Jenna screeched.

“NO! No, we do not want to see. We’re fine, actually. Everyone believes you, right guys?”

Everyone hurriedly nodded, even if their faces still seemed unconvinced. Michael laughed, fishing his phone out of his hoodie and scrolling through it. Rich surveyed the crowd with a self-satisfied smile but started to notice something strange about the way Christine was grinning. The wary glances in her direction weren’t lost on him either.

“I got photos with timestamps,” Michael said, holding out his phone with a photo of Rich curled up, asleep, against his bare chest, some very distinct hickeys on both of their necks. The photo was almost two months old, confirming their story and Rich watched as Christine’s eyes lit up with glee.

“Wa-bam! Called it! Now pay up, fuckers.”

Such an outburst seemed completely unprecedented from Christine and Rich couldn’t help but chuckle. Within seconds, everyone except Michael and Rich was pulling out wallets or phones, handing over wads of cash or starting pay-pal transactions. Christine looked like she’d won the lottery and, when Rich raised a questioning eyebrow, she just laughed sweetly.

“They all started making bets on when you two would get together, like, a month ago and I put money on you two already being a thing.”

“Damn, how’d you figure?”

Everyone looked at her, desperate for an answer as to how she could tell so easily.

“I saw you making out under the bleachers on my way back from play rehearsal. You really aren’t as subtle as you think.”

The whole room groaned as Christine, Michael, and Rich started cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I always love reading comments and greatly appreciate any and all forms of interaction with my writing so don't be afraid to say something down below or leave kudos!
> 
> I hope this was a good read and that everyone is keeping safe and hydrated <3


End file.
